Til the Storm Passes By
by ladygris
Summary: Carson and Teyla are trapped in the middle of a vicious winter storm while Sheppard waits to rescue them.  With the storm worsening and supplies dwindling, will they survive until the storm passes by?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: Atlantis or its characters. If I did, we'd still be seeing them each week.

**Author's Note:** This story came about from several things. Most notably, a conversation on Gateworld's Carson Beckett/Paul McGillion Thunk thread and a challenge on Gateworld's Carson Beckett Challenges and Fun thread. The one on the thunk thread was an idea where Carson and someone else were stuck in a cabin, he was injured and they had limited medical supplies. The challenge was that he was trapped off world, injured, and his lady had to come to his rescue. So, with those two ideas in mind, this story came about. The title is taken from a song written in 1958, called "Till the Storm Passes By." That song will make an appearance in one of the chapters. Also, as this is something of a "bridge" story to get me writing again in the new year, I will not be posting every other day like normal. There's only four, maybe five, chapters in this story, so I will update on Mondays and Fridays until my next big story comes out. Contains spoilers for several episodes, most notably "Michael," "Allies," and "Misbegotten," but may have several others as well. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

It was supposed to be a simple mission: escort Dr. Carson Beckett to a mountain village, stick around while he conducted a clinic, and bring him home. Sheppard watched the doc move around the tiny cabin he'd been given as a meeting place and shook his head. There was nothing "simple" about this mission.

First of all, the village was in the mountains. While easily accessible by Jumper, they'd landed some distance away and hiked the remaining bit so as not to spook the locals. This planet provided a fair amount of meat for the Atlantis Expedition, and Sheppard wasn't too keen on causing a diplomatic incident with simple farmers and mountain men. Secondly, the weather was unpredictable at best. Late the day of their arrival, a storm had moved in to the area, lashing them with dousing rain and freezing temperatures that never dropped low enough to turn it to snow. They'd huddled in the clinic, watching as the outside world was summarily flooded. By the time the storm lifted, the path to the Jumper was almost impassable. Third, the people just kept coming. The small village had swollen to nearly twice its size once news that a healer from Atlantis had arrived.

Now, coming up on three days in this place, even Sheppard was restless. Teyla seemed to have fit in well, and Carson looked happier than he had in a while. Of course, that entire incident with Michael, the failed alliance with the Wraith, and his capture by said Wraith hadn't helped the doc's outlook. It was encouraging to see some color in Carson's face as he dealt with simple broken bones, cuts, infections, and the elderly.

But something _had_ to be done about Ronon and McKay. Those two had passed the point of restless and had resorted to annoying the crap out of one another. Right at that moment, Ronon was swinging around a piece of wood that looked quite strong while Rodney complained that he'd nearly been hit in the head. Of course, Ronon was careful to avoid that, but he was also not above teasing the physicist with the threat of a concussion. Inside the clinic, Carson glanced up from where he was listening to the lungs of a small child to roll his eyes. If those two were distracting Carson, then Sheppard needed to do something.

Waiting until the doc had finished prescribing some antibiotics and fully explaining the illness to the boy's mother, Sheppard stepped forward. "Hey, Doc. How much longer?"

"Oh," Carson said as he glanced around. There were still five more people in the clinic, but they knew more would likely come. It had been this way for three very long days. Only Teyla hadn't shown any kind of restlessness outside of a comment about not knowing how many people were here. Carson met Sheppard's eyes. "I'd say another two or three hours should do it, though that's not countin' who might come in. . . ."

A shout rose from the village square, and the ruckus caused by Ronon and McKay stopped. A moment later, Ronon's gruff voice called through the window. "Doc!"

Rolling his eyes at Sheppard as if to emphasize the point he'd been making, Carson grabbed his medical kit and rushed out the door. Sheppard followed him, shocked when two men carried a third on a hand-made litter toward the clinic. The man on the litter was bleeding profusely from a cut in his leg, already pale and unconscious. Dirt clung to him, leaves and twigs hanging off of his shoulder-length hair and beard. Carson dropped to his knees next to the litter. "What happened?" he demanded.

The first of the men looked a bit guilty. "It was an accident!"

Carson looked up, calm in the face of this mountain man. "I'm not sayin' it wasn't, son. I'm askin' wha' happened so I can treat him."

Somewhat shamed in the face of the doc's rational explanation, the man shrugged. "We were cutting wood. It is our job, and the village elders decided to build more homes so that people would not need to sleep in the streets. The ax head disconnected from my handle, and. . . ."

Carson nodded, not needing the man to spell it out any further. "Right. Well, let's get him inside where I can get him under a scanner. From wha' I can tell, it should be a simple matter of cleanin' and stitchin' the wound. But I'll have to watch him to make certain infection hasn't set in."

Sheppard barely suppressed the groan at that announcement. As the two men carried their comrade toward the clinic, he grabbed the doc's arm and whispered, "How long is this going to take?"

Carson shook his head. "I have no idea, Colonel." Rubbing a hand over tired eyes, he sighed. "I would like to stay one more night, just to make sure he's out o' the woods. The gate is only half a day's hike from here. Why don't ye take Ronon and Rodney back today, an' Teyla an' I will follow tomorrow?"

"I don't like it, Doc."

"Aye, I know." Carson shrugged as they entered the clinic. He began to scrub his hands in the pot of near-boiling water they'd kept going for just such an occasion. "But I'd rather not have to stitch up either Ronon or Rodney because those two are bored out of their minds. An' I'll need Teyla. She's been a wonderful help in the clinic and has a steady hand when I'm performin' surgery."

Sheppard nodded once. Leaving Carson behind usually wasn't an option, but they'd been here for three days. Any plot to kidnap the doc would have manifested by now, especially since the injuries and illnesses were legitimate. His "spidey-sense," as Rodney liked to call it, wasn't tingling, so there really was no reason not to take the restless Satedan and physicist back to Atlantis. "Okay, tell you what." He shrugged. "I'll take those two home and come back to give you a ride tomorrow. You patch this guy up and make sure he'll be okay. But you're coming home tomorrow."

Carson nodded once. "Believe me, Colonel, I look forward to a hot shower."

Clapping the doc on the shoulder, Sheppard slipped back outside to collect half of his team. Teyla willingly stepped up to be Carson's assistant, nodding her acceptance of their arrangement to Sheppard. Outside, McKay uttered a relieved "Finally!" while Ronon packed up his knife and the wood he'd finally decided to cut to Bantos-rod-length. The three men hiked over thick mud that had finally hardened a bit to the Jumper. A few branches had fallen on the Ancient ship, but she fired up immediately. More than relieved to be leaving this world behind, Sheppard turned the ship toward the Stargate. And home.

oOo

It was a long night for Carson, made tolerable by Teyla's presence. After stitching up the cut on the logger's leg, Carson had settled him into a bed to watch while finishing up with his remaining patients. Thankfully, no one else had appeared out of the woodwork for his services, leaving him to share a quiet dinner with Teyla and multiple cups of tea as they kept watch over the injured man. Finally, near midnight, Carson drifted to sleep out of pure exhaustion.

He woke to a firm shake on his shoulder as the sun had barely started to lighten the sky. Blinking up at Teyla, he sat up and scrubbed a hand down his face. "I'm awake, love."

She smiled slightly. "I have allowed you to sleep as long as is possible." She glanced out the window. "But I fear another storm is coming, and we must make our way to the gate before it gets here."

Carson stood and moved to the window. The "pre-dawn" light wasn't so much early morning as it was thick clouds that rolled across the sky. All sleepiness fell away instantly. "Right." He whirled and began gathering his supplies. His patient watched from the bed, obviously in pain but not complaining. Carson moved to the man's side. "You know what to do?"

"Yes." The man smiled. "Stay off of it for a week, and then you'll be back to check my stitches and wound." He stopped Carson with a hand on his arm. "Thanks, Doc. I really do appreciate it."

Carson nodded and patted the man on the shoulder, not surprised when the village woman who had fed them all this time appeared with a wrapped package of food for their journey. Teyla added it to her pack while Carson shoved the final medical supplies into his backpack. Outside of equipment, there really wasn't much to take back with him. He'd already sent for more supplies from Atlantis, but the weather had delayed that shipment. By the time the storm cleared, it had been time to send Sheppard home.

Outside, the wind had started to whip around them, sending chills down Carson's spine. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body, cursing his inability to have foreseen this change in weather. Teyla wore her knee-length fur-lined coat, one Athosian accessory of her wardrobe that made her unforgettable. She also didn't seem to mind the way the wind swirled her hair into her face.

"Doctor Beckett!" The call came from behind them. Carson turned to see Harreck, the village elder, headed his way. The man stopped and held up a thick coat. "Please take this if you are to brave the path to the Ring. It is warm and will keep the rain from becoming too miserable."

Carson gratefully accepted the long coat and shrugged into it. It was a bit big but would keep him warmer than just his TAC vest. After buttoning it up to his chin, he loosened the straps on the backpack he planned to wear and struggled into it. Bidding Harreck a quick farewell, he followed Teyla down the path and out of the village.

The wind continued to whip around them as they moved. Carson stayed behind Teyla, doing his best to keep up with her pace. They needed to get down the mountain, and quickly if this storm had anything to say. As they traveled, Teyla would glance over her shoulder to make certain he was okay. Carson gave her a smile each time, the long days in the clinic not helping his energy. As he walked, he munched on the bread and cheese he'd been given. It was enough to fill the hole in his stomach but not as nice as a cup of tea and a bowl of warm oatmeal. While not appealing to some, it was his preferred breakfast on the run.

The rain started falling shortly after they left the village, stinging them with sharp needles as Carson pulled the hood of the coat he'd been given over his head. It would protect all but his face, and his pack was waterproof. Of course, that was without the downpour the rain decided to become. Teyla's hair was quickly flattened to her head, and she slowed as the path turned to thick muck once again.

Carson kept pushing forward, though. He was determined to get home to Atlantis and a warm shower, a shave, and a hot meal. Those ideas kept floating through his head and being pushed away with regularity as he tried to concentrate on where to put his next step. Just as he thought he'd focused, the mud under his foot gave way.

"Oh crap!" He threw out his hand to grab something, the heavy cases he'd been carrying flying down the side of the mountain. He encountered only more mud and then nothing as he felt the sickening sensation of falling.

oOo

Teyla heard Carson's soft exclamation behind her and turned just in time to see the doctor throw out his hands. The heavy cases he'd insisted on carrying tumbled down the side of the mountain. She rushed to grab his arm, hoping she'd be able to prevent him from falling down the dangerous slope. Instead, she watched, horrified, as the doctor followed his cases down the side of the mountain, bouncing and turning as he went. When he finally came to a stop, he showed no signs of consciousness.

Panic, something Teyla wasn't accustomed to feeling, welled inside of her as she gathered her soaked coat around her body. She should have waited out this storm rather than pushing toward the gate. But a part of her wished to return to Atlantis sooner rather than later. And she had seen how exhausted Carson had been by the way he drifted to sleep the night before. She had been in the middle of a sentence when she realized he was no longer listening. Looking at his sleeping face, she'd knew that he needed to return to Atlantis.

Now, however, she carefully picked her way down the mountainside. Had the rains not come, it would have been a relatively simple, yet infinitely dangerous idea. Now, she slipped several times, once landing on her rear end and sliding for several feet. Still, she managed to reach Carson just as he regained consciousness. He moved slightly and then cried out in pain, something she was not accustomed to hearing from him. His head bled from a cut above his eye, and his lip had been split by his fall. His dark scruff, something she would never have noticed had he not been so pale, stood out to her now as she tried to assess his injuries.

"Carson." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Try to lie still."

He nodded, breathing heavily as he tried to bite back another cry of pain. "Aye, I think that's a good idea!"

Teyla smiled at his words and went to work assessing his injuries. He had taught her much during the last few days, including how to set broken bones. Now, as she ran her hands down his leg, she cringed when he cried out again as she touched his lower right leg. A bulge told her the bone was likely broken, and she could not get them to shelter until she set it. Her quick explanation was met with another pained nod and gritted teeth as he tried to sit up. "Let me get my scanner," he panted.

Teyla put another hand on his shoulder. "Carson. . . ."

"I won't know how to set the bone properly if I don't scan it," he said logically. Rather than arguing, Teyla helped him out of the heavy pack he'd worn. He swayed several times, glancing at her apologetically. "I also think I've a wee concussion, too."

She smiled at him. "I am certain of it." As he pulled out the scanner and ran it slowly over his leg, she watched his face. He swallowed convulsively several times, and she knew he fought with nausea as well as pain. Finally, after another muttered "Oh, crap!" he turned to one side and promptly emptied his stomach of the bread and cheese he'd eaten that morning. Teyla kept her face blank as she patted his shoulder, offering him some water from her canteen. He sipped at it, first rinsing his mouth and then taking a bit for himself.

Once he'd swallowed some ibuprofen, the only medication he had on him, he nodded. Teyla listened to his instructions and, when he indicated he was ready, carefully set the break in his leg. He screamed this time, screwing his eyes shut and cutting off the shout with gritted teeth. For several long moments, his breath hissed in and out as he tried to keep the pain at bay. While he focused on not passing out, Teyla quickly splinted his leg with the supplies they had available. The rain did not let up, plastering Carson's air to his forehead as he blinked away the rainwater.

Once she'd finished, she glanced up at the sky. "I believe we should find shelter."

"Aye," he agreed weakly. Pushing himself upright again, he touched his fingers to his temple. It was the only sign of the concussion he'd allow as he gathered his supplies and painfully tried to pull himself to his feet.

Teyla stopped him with a hand. "You cannot go anywhere!"

"Teyla, love, if we don't get out o' this rain, a broken leg will be the least of my problems." He smiled slightly, clearly trying to reassure her. "We should find shelter, an' I'll take some more medication once there."

Unable to deny what he'd said, Teyla glanced around and sighed. Where would they find shelter on an alien planet in the middle of a torrential downpour? Sparing one final look at Carson, she took one more breath and nodded. "Stay here. I will scout the area and return shortly."

He nodded and lay back against his pack. Teyla knew he could not remain there for much longer and headed for the tree line. At least he'd stopped falling at the bottom of the drop-off. She slipped through the forest, determined to find shelter or make shelter before the hour was out. She was not expecting to find the hunter's cabin so close to the area where Carson had fallen.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so please forgive me. But a huge thanks to **theicemenace** and **pisces317** for the beta. And to **Ani-Maniac494** and **pisces317** for staying up late over IM and helping me work out some of the turns of this story. It came out a lot more shippy than I'd intended, but I had a ton of fun writing it anyway. Also, a bit of housekeeping. My next big story, "Heritage of Fire," is begun. It is a sequel to "Remnant of Fire." See my profile for summaries of both stories. Right now, as I'm still in the early stages of writing "Heritage," I'm keeping to my Monday and Friday schedule of posting this story so that I have time to get the other one off the ground. Posting may or may not speed up depending on how that goes. All that said, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Teyla's return was much faster than Carson had expected. As he lay on the forest floor, staring up at the impossible slope he'd just tumbled down, he knew how lucky he'd been. Any other time, the ground would have been dry and hard, resulting in more than a severe concussion, bruises, and broken leg. Because of the rains, which still fell in sheets around him, the ground had been softened to the point that he simply took portions of the trees with him rather than bouncing off of them. He tried to be grateful to the weather, especially since the rain kept him conscious after that fall, but he was cold and miserable. Every shiver sent pain shooting up his leg, through his body, and into his skull. The water also washed most of the blood from his face but didn't stop the bleeding from the cut in his head. And he still felt that horrible nausea.

In fact, he had just turned to add to the mess from earlier when Teyla appeared. She rushed forward as he his stomach heaved a final time, and he ran a shaking hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Teyla."

"Give it no thought." She knelt next to him, pulling his waterproof medical kit onto her back. "I have found shelter close by, but I must get you on your feet."

Carson nodded his acceptance of that, not expecting Teyla to carry him. Not that he thought she couldn't, but it just wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do. So, grinding his teeth together, he took her hand and tried not to jostle his broken leg as he was pulled upright. The world spun, and he was forced to lean on Teyla's shoulder just to keep himself on his feet. The pain intensified, and he blinked back tears, grateful to the rain for covering them.

After a few moments, he let out a sharp breath. "Right. Let's get to that shelter."

Teyla accepted the nudge to move forward and slowly supported him one hop at a time. Several times along the way, Carson's good knee gave out from strain and the pain, and Teyla's arm went around his waist, supporting him until he was able to continue. By the time the "shelter" came into view, he was well and truly exhausted to the point of not caring if he fell over. A quick glance at the shelter told him that things were going to be dry but not much warmer. The hunting cabin was abandoned, the windows open to the elements, and not a stick of furniture could be found. Once inside, he saw a few blankets left, moth-eaten with age but still warm and dry.

Escorting him over to a corner, Teyla gently lowered him to the floor and sat back on her heels. "I will start a fire, but we must get out of these wet clothes."

Carson nodded again. "Aye." Now that she no longer supported his weight, he saw how she trembled in the cold, her hair plastered to her neck and face. Their situation, already uncomfortable, turned awkward in a heartbeat as Carson realized he had no clean clothing to wear while his current clothes dried out.

Teyla clearly thought of that, too. "I will start a fire," she said again. "And then return to the base of the mountain. I left our pack there, and I am certain there will be some dry clothing in it." Without waiting for his agreement, she quickly gathered some dry firewood from near the rear of the cabin and built the fire. As the warmth began seeping into the room, she knelt next to him. Her actions startled him until she gently began to dry his face with the edge of a blanket. Lying still, he ignored his irritation at having someone else bandage the cut over his eye even has his stomach rolled yet again. Teyla gave him another smile when she finished and slipped back into the rain.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Carson began unbuttoning his thick coat with stiff fingers. It hurt to move anything, but survival was paramount. The quick scan he'd done on his leg had showed a clean break of the tibia. He had somehow—miraculously—managed to avoid any further damage in the fall, resulting in a decent prognosis. . .if he could get out of these wet clothes. His t-shirt clung to his bruised body, but he finally managed to get it over his head. His pants had already been ripped by Teyla's splint, and he ground his teeth together to keep from shouting at the pain of removing them. By the time Teyla returned with their clothing, he'd wrapped two of the old blankets around his shoulders and stared into the fire.

Without a word, Teyla handed him some dry clothing, and Carson waited until she'd escaped to some place behind his back to get out of her wet things. Ignoring his natural modesty for a moment, he pulled a t-shirt and uniform shirt over his head, thankful that the clothes were moderately dry. The fire would do the rest of the work. Then, he began the agonizing process of dressing his lower half. At moments, he felt Teyla's careful attention but was grateful she didn't rush over to help him. As a doctor, he knew times like these would happen, but he was always the one helping someone else dress. Not the one being helped.

Finally clothed again, he pulled one of the blankets around his shoulders. Leaning his head against the wall, he allowed his eyes to close. It had been an hour since his concussion, and he knew he could rest now.

Teyla touched his arm. "Carson."

"I'll be fine, love," he said with a slight smile. Opening his eyes, he met her concerned gaze. "Just wake me every hour for a while."

"Very well," she agreed. "When you are able, I will have something ready for us to eat."

Carson nodded slowly, his stomach still rebelling at the thought of food. But the pain of his broken leg and multiple bruises worked on him, and he finally, mercifully, allowed himself to succumb to the refuge of sleep.

oOo

Teyla rushed to catch Carson as he fell over, the pain and stress of the last hour having combined with his exhaustion. His face pinched as he changed position and jostled his leg, but he did not wake. Part of her wanted to make certain he was okay, and she quickly folded the spare blanket in the cabin and slid it under his head as a pillow. Then, she allowed him to rest while checking her watch. She had an hour to kill.

Returning to the pile of cases that she'd left near the door of the cabin, Teyla sorted through their belongings. She felt a little odd going through Carson's personal things, but she smiled when she found two peanut butter power bars. They were the doctor's least favorite, she knew, and she chuckled quietly when she remembered the look of distaste on his face when Rodney handed them over. Not minding the peanut butter, Teyla decided she would eat those if the need arose.

Other than the clothing they now wore, some medical equipment that had been well-protected during his fall, and a few medical supplies, their only source of nourishment would be the MREs she had already mentioned. Looking around, she saw how the rain poured outside the window and sighed. Should they be trapped here more than a day, she would need to find a way to hunt. Though, with the rain, it would be difficult to find any kind of game that would keep them alive.

Settling next to the fire, Teyla spent the next little bit poking it to keep the flames going while rationing the wood that previous hunters had left behind. Her eyes slid over to Carson's sleeping form again, and she took the time to study him. The cut above his eye had bled into the bandage she'd applied, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. His eye was blackened, but not swelling too badly. Her biggest concern was for his leg. Even when the weather lifted, it was still quite a climb back to the path. This cabin, while shelter from the storm, was in an isolated, forested canyon. John would be able to pilot a Jumper nearby, but it would still be painful to get Carson there. At least she would have assistance. The Scot was heavier than he looked, and not all of it was "extra padding," as Amanda Cole had once termed Rodney's thicker middle. Carson clearly kept himself in good shape though she rarely saw him in the gym.

An hour after he fell asleep, Teyla rose and nudged his shoulder gently. He stirred, opening those blue eyes to blink sleepily at her. "'ello, love," he said, his voice gruff with pain and exhaustion.

She smiled. "You asked me to wake you."

"Aye." He blinked and, after giving her a quick smile, drifted back to sleep again. This time, however, he took a few moments to adjust himself on the blanket she'd propped under his head, reminding Teyla of the times she'd watched Jinto while Halling went on a hunting trip. Though, how Carson could look like a young boy and still be appealing to her was a mystery. Covering his shoulder with the blanket he'd wrapped around himself, she returned to her spot next to the fire.

Another hour passed, this time with Teyla growing hungry. She checked her watch and decided that it was time they shared a mid-afternoon meal. With only three MREs, they would have to share one meal in order to make it through. Though, based on the nausea Carson had exhibited, he might only sip the broth of the vegetable beef soup. At least he'd have some sort of nutrition in him.

He roused quickly when she shook his shoulder, this time showing more signs of waking rather than a quick greeting. Giving him a few moments to collect his wits, Teyla turned to the fire where she had already warmed the MRE. Behind her, Carson struggled to an upright position, clearly in pain based on the groan and sharp intake of breath she heard. Rather than calling attention to it, she put a bit of the soup into a cup she'd found and had washed using the rainwater. At least they were warm and dry.

Carson continued to rustle about behind her, and Teyla turned to see that he was trying to make himself more comfortable on the floor. Setting aside the cup, she moved to his side, supporting his leg as he moved and cringing every time he groaned or gasped at the pain. She had never been unfortunate enough to break a bone, but she knew how painful it could be based on Colonel Sheppard's experiences. Seeing the man who always put them back together after a harrowing mission suffering such pain seemed somehow wrong, and she wanted to make his time on this planet as easy as possible.

Carson accepted the cup of thin stew once he'd settled, gracing Teyla with another smile. "Thank you."

Rather than answering, she smiled in return. The wind outside still howled, and the light had faded to that of dusk even though she knew they still had four hours before the sun went down. "The storm is growing worse."

"Aye," he agreed after carefully sipping the hot broth. "Teyla, I'm sorry."

She blinked. "For what?" When he looked a bit sheepish, she leaned forward and put a hand on is arm. "Carson, either of us could have fallen down that slope. It is not safe to travel in this rain. If we were not near the halfway point in the journey to the gate, I would have suggested turning back to the village. So, if either of us is to blame for what happened, it would be me."

He held her gaze evenly. "We'll agree to disagree, love," he said finally. His voice, while still slightly gruff, was much steadier. "Now, I believe I have a bit of anti-nausea medication in my pack along with some more ibuprofen. Would ye mind bringin' it here?"

"Of course." Teyla rose and moved to his medical kit, opening the top as she asked, "Where would I find it?"

Carson gave her specific instructions, including what the medication looked like. She quickly found the blister packs of ibuprofen, quite familiar with what they looked like having taken the medication before. The anti-nausea medication, though, was something for which she had to search. When she found it, she also found something else. Three photos had been tucked into a waterproof compartment. A quick glance at Carson told her that he was still drinking the broth she'd given him, so, feeling a bit awkward, she took a moment to study the photos.

The first showed two small boys grinning at her, their gap-toothed smiles bright and their eyes vaguely like Carson's. A fire in the background and wrapping paper surrounding them told her that this had been taken on Christmas. The second picture showed a sleeping baby. The chubby girl rested on her side, blankets surrounding her while her hands were tucked under her chin. The third picture, though, caught Teyla off guard. Carson stood with his shoulder to the camera, smiling down at the newborn infant in his arms. His smile was brilliant, showcasing his dimples. For just a moment, she stared, amazed at the difference in him.

"Teyla?" Carson's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Quickly replacing the photos, she snatched up the medications he'd requested. "I am sorry."

His smile blossomed. "Found the pictures, did ye?" At her sheepish glance, he waved a hand. "Och, don't be worried, love. I'm not upset. Bring 'em over here, an' I'll tell you which is which."

As gracefully as possible, Teyla reached for the photos and carried them to his side. She handed over the medications first and waited while he dry-swallowed them. Then, he took the photos from her and smiled. Just seeing the way the sight of his family lit up his eyes made her want to stare at him. Instead, she focused her attention on the pictures while wondering why she'd never noticed Carson in this way before.

Holding up the picture of the two boys, he started speaking. "This is Alistair an' Brody." His accent thickened slightly. "They're twins, the sons o' my oldest sister Elspeth."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Two." He glanced at her. "Elspeth is five years older than me, an' Ismay is a year younger. An' the baby o' the family, truth be told." He laughed. "One time, I remember myself, Calum an' Kenneth getting into trouble for chasin' her with a frog."

"A frog?"

"Aye," he said sheepishly. Holding up the picture, he pointed. "This was taken on Christmas the year before I left for Atlantis."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Six." His answer caused her to blink. "Adrian's the eldest, followed by Broderick, Elspeth, Callum, Kenneth, myself, and Ismay. Callum and Kenneth are twins."

Teyla watched him stare at the pictures. The stirring inside was something she could ignore on any other day. But trapped with him, isolated like they were, made it almost impossible to overlook.

He held up the picture of the sleeping baby. "This is Bridget. She's Broderick's daughter. He's got three older boys, but I wasnae able to get pictures o' them the last time I was on Earth. Mum promised to send some to me, but with the _Daedalus_ undergoin' repairs, mail has been a bit difficult."

Teyla nodded in agreement as he uncovered the picture of him holding the baby. For some reason, this picture affected her the most. Somehow, seeing the doctor holding his niece and so happy about it, appealed to her. She did not want to think about why that would be and instead chose to listen to his soft voice.

"An' this," he said, handing the picture to Teyla, "is wee Catriona. She's Callum's lass an' as feisty as her da'."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "And her uncle?"

Carson glanced at her suddenly. "I'll have ye know, love, that I have every reason. If Colonel Sheppard an' Ronon didnae insist on sendin' so many Marines to the infirmary, I might not be so feisty!"

Teyla laughed at his indignation. The sparkle in his eyes told her that he'd meant for that reaction, and it warmed her heart that he'd tried to make her more comfortable in spite of their situation. Glancing up from the picture in his hands, she deliberately held his gaze and allowed him to see how much she'd enjoyed these last few moments. His smile didn't fade so much as change, and the attraction she'd felt over the last few moments crackled between them. The fire broke the spell, however, when a log fell and sent sparks up the chimney. Teyla glanced over and realized the flames had dwindled. "I should get more wood," she said unnecessarily.

"Aye." His agreement was soft, almost regretful. Teyla pushed to her feet and headed for the door of the cabin, feeling Carson's eyes on her the whole way. By the time she returned, he had shifted to studying the photos of his nieces and nephews, leaving Teyla to her thoughts.

oOo

Sheppard stared at the HUD. He'd parked the Jumper in the same field where he'd landed last time. He had come through the gate on schedule to see a massive storm brewing over the mountain village. The winds had buffeted the Jumper as he flew, and he'd spotted Carson's and Teyla's transponders about halfway between the gate and the village. However, reaching them proved too difficult. The high winds made keeping the Jumper on course difficult, and the pair were holed up in a semi-sheltered canyon. The canyon funneled the winds toward the only area clear enough to land, creating dangerous currents that had nearly slammed the Jumper into the sides of the mountains twice before Sheppard was able to get out of there. Any rescue would have to wait until the storm lifted enough for him to land. He didn't need to visit the village to realize that Carson and Teyla had set out on foot hoping to beat this storm. Something had clearly gone wrong, however, as the cabin was a fair distance away from the path.

Now, Sheppard eyed his watch and counted the minutes. He was due for a check-in with Atlantis any time. Right on cue, the radio came to life. "Jumper One, this is Atlantis base. What's your status?"

"Atlantis, this is Jumper One." Sheppard glared out the front window of the Jumper as the HUD disappeared. "I'm set down not far from where Dr. Beckett and Teyla are waiting. However, a storm settled over the mountains and I can't get to them until it lifts."

A moment later, Elizabeth's concerned voice came over the radio. "John, what happened?"

"I don't know." John shrugged though no one could see him. "Apparently Teyla and Carson decided to wait out the storm. Their life signs are holding steady on the HUD, so I'm not too worried about them. But they're in a canyon that forms a wind tunnel. I already tried to set down to get them and nearly crashed. I figured it best to wait until the winds died down a bit."

"Good idea," Elizabeth agreed. "Do you need anything?"

Sheppard glanced around the Jumper. He hadn't brought any kind of reading material, but he was warm, dry, and had plenty of food. "I'm good. Though it wouldn't hurt to have medical teams standing by. One or the other of them might be hurt given how far from the path they are. A hot meal couldn't hurt, either. These storms here get quite nasty, and it could be tomorrow before it lifts enough for me to get to them."

"Okay." Elizabeth paused long enough for Sheppard to know she'd been giving orders. "Hang in there, John. We'll have everything ready when you get them back. I'll contact you in three more hours."

"Sounds good." Sheppard disconnected the radio and sat back as he glared at the rain coming down in sheets. It seemed as good a pastime as any given situation. As a military man, he was accustomed to doing what the job required. Right now, his job required that he sit still and wait. As the rain continued to fall, he determined he would do just that.

Sheppard didn't start getting concerned until the rain turned to snow two hours later.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla stood next to the window, arms wrapped about herself as she stared into the night. The storm had thickened, become a blizzard, and she knew Carson was restless. Rather than turning around to see what he was doing now, she simply listened while he hummed a tune and poked at the fire. Their meal had been some time ago, not nearly enough for the falling temperatures and scant heat. She would soon have to step outside for more wood to add to the fire. On the bright side, however, their clothing from earlier had dried near the fire and would help keep them warm once the wood ran out.

Letting out a deep sigh, Teyla thought about the last hour she'd spent in the cabin. While the weather had taken a turn for the worst, her attraction to Carson had risen a notch. It had not been just that one moment when they stared at one another; since then, she had caught him staring at her with an unreadable expression several times, though it was not an unpleasant sensation. Nor was it clinical. Many times, she had felt his gaze on her and found him simply gauging her physical condition after an injury. This was different. The look in his eye sent shivers down her spine and straight to that place where every woman was still a young girl. Teyla had not counted on such an intense reaction to their predicament.

The humming stopped long enough for Carson to reposition himself, and he did so with a muted groan. Teyla turned from the window, watching as his breath hissed in and out while he made himself a bit more comfortable next to the wall. She felt sorry for him. She had risen to walk around the room when her stiff muscles ached. With his broken leg, he could do none of those. And that leg had swollen, requiring the painful removal of his boot and an attempt to awkwardly elevate it on the packs they had available. Now, Carson reached for those packs, trying to slide them under his knee without jostling his leg any further. They were just out of reach, however, and he wound up barely brushing them with the tips of his fingers.

Smiling gently, Teyla moved across the room and put a hand on his shoulder. As he leaned back against the wall with a relieved sigh, she carefully lifted his leg and repositioned the packs. She was unable to prevent causing him pain, and his strained expression remained even after she set his foot down. Finally, he let out another deep breath and met her eyes. "Thank you, love."

Teyla nodded. "The song you were humming? What is it?" She settled onto the floor across from him, sitting with her legs tucked under her as if meditating. Leaning forward, she propped her chin on her hands and held his gaze.

A flush barely touched the top of his collar, the only indication he gave that he was slightly embarrassed. "Och, nothin'. Just an old hymn my mum used ta sing whenever we were ill or injured."

"A hymn?"

"Aye." He shrugged. "It's a song, usually quite old, sung in church services."

Teyla had been told about church from various members of the Atlantis expedition. She did not know quite what to think about Earth's religions, but she admired those who held to their beliefs. "And you sang this in your church?"

"Oh, no!" He chuckled as if the idea was preposterous, and perhaps it was. From what Teyla had learned of various religions, they all had their own liturgy, as Elizabeth called it. Carson met her eyes. "My mum just loved it."

Teyla smiled. "Can you sing it?"

The flush that had touched the top of his collar rose a bit higher. "I'm not so certain that's a good idea. I don't want to treat you for busted eardrums brought on by my singin'."

Her smile widened, and she raised an eyebrow. "I am certain it cannot be that bad."

He eyed her for a moment, those incredible blue eyes flickering in the light of the fire. Finally, he shifted uncomfortably in place and cleared his throat. "Alright. But no comments if. . . ."

"I promise to say nothing," Teyla assured him.

He gave her another look, this one indulgent and just as powerful, though she tried to hide how it affected her. Then, after clearing his throat yet again, he began to sing.

_'Til the storm passes over,  
><em>_'Til the thunder sounds no more,  
><em>_'Til the clouds roll forever from the sky  
><em>_Hold me fast, let me stand  
><em>_In the hollow of Thy hand  
><em>_Keep me safe 'til the storm passes by._

His voice wasn't perfect, and Teyla heard where he could improve. But she smiled as he sang nonetheless. Their current predicament made the song quite appropriate, but she didn't smile at the irony of it. Instead, at the expression on his face. It seemed as if he'd been transported years into the past when he was a young boy. The nostalgia faded quickly as he looked to her, and she realized he was hoping she had not cringed all the way through it. She straightened. "It is a lovely song."

"Aye," he agreed softly as he stared at the fire. Finally, he seemed to pull himself from his thoughts and met her eyes. "Though, I have to say you're quite the singer yourself."

Teyla smiled again, though she could not help the twinge of sadness that his comment stirred. The only time Carson had heard her sing was at Charin's Ring Ceremony. It had been a tense time, with Atlantis's ZPM nearly overloading as well as her own personal loss. She had risked everything to fulfill Charin's final wishes and had succeeded. Deciding to look at the brighter side, as Rodney would say, she met Carson's eyes. "I am glad you decided to stay that day. It was. . .a comfort."

His smile reappeared only to disappear into a wince as he leaned his head back. Teyla jumped to her feet, worried, until he waved her away. "It's nothin'," he said, though the roughness of his voice belied his words. "Just a wee muscle spasm from sittin' in one position for too long."

Rather than crowding him, she sat back down and waited until his expression eased a bit. "Carson, I. . .I should not have insisted we leave. We should have waited for Colonel Sheppard."

He reached out, managing to take her hand in spite of the awkward position. Looking directly into her eyes, he shook his head. "Don't go blamin' yourself for the weather. I could ha'e stopped ye, but didn't. I think I wanted to get home as much as you did."

"Perhaps." Teyla shifted closer to him so that she could hold his hand without causing the awkward position he'd adopted. "But I am familiar with the weather of this world. I knew how bad it could get if we were caught in the storm."

"Aye," he agreed. "An' I'm grateful you were with me when I fell. Otherwise. . . ." He fell silent, not wanting to continue with the morbid thought.

Teyla sat next to him, enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles as he stared at the fire again, and she could tell he didn't give any thought to how the action affected her. Thankful that he was not watching her, Teyla leaned her head against the wall behind them and closed her eyes. Many times over the years, she had thought she would share something special with a man only to have him choose another woman or simply ignore what sparked between them. But right now, she could not ignore what she felt stirring for Carson. He had touched her many times, primarily when she returned through the Stargate from a mission. His medical checks were always crisp and prompt while being filled with the warmth for which he was known. Now, however, his hand in hers took on a much deeper meaning. He did not seem willing to let go, and she liked the closeness it indicated.

Suddenly, he glanced over and realized what he'd been doing. Meeting her eyes, his flush traveled from his neck to his face, and he gave her an adorably embarrassed grin as he pulled his hand from hers. "I am so sorry!"

Teyla touched his shoulder again. "Carson." When he looked at her, she smiled and struggled to find the right words. Something about his proximity made her feel tongue-tied and uncertain. "I. . .quite liked it."

His grin changed yet again, and she wished she knew how to read his moods. Instead of saying anything, he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. Teyla smiled when he tugged her closer, and they sat for a long time staring at the fire. As she grew sleepy, she laid her head on his shoulder and pretended, just for a moment, that she was a young girl again.

oOo

Sheppard paced the confines of the Jumper as the snow continued to fall. According to the sensors, the sun had set some time ago, and the long night stretched ahead of him. He had already spent as much time as possible getting blankets, warm coffee, and medical supplies ready. The Jumper's supplies were limited at best, and the coffee had all been drank as the hours drew on. Of course, it would have been cold for Teyla and Carson now, and Sheppard ironically thought that maybe he should see if McKay could interface a coffee maker with the Jumper's controls. Then, he rolled his eyes. He did _not_ need Marines hopped up on too much caffeine going on missions through the gate!

After another two laps around the Jumper, Sheppard dropped into his chair. He was hyper from drinking all that coffee. But it would have gone to waste, and he'd grown bored with waiting. But he was also a soldier. If the job required him to wait, then he would wait. Not having anything else to do, he jumped to his feet and resumed his pacing. At least he wasn't required to wait in a fixed position with a target through the scope of a rifle. This particular job allowed him to move around a bit.

"_Jum. . . .ntis, ple. . . .in."_ The static from the radio startled him.

Sheppard jumped toward the front of the ship, slapping the radio. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard."

"_Col. . .pard. . .Atl. . .espond."_

Sheppard glared out the view port at the storm. It had clearly disrupted communications, and he had no way of knowing whether or not Atlantis would send help. Hoping something got through, he keyed the radio again. "Atlantis base, this is Sheppard. If you can read me, the storm has turned into a blizzard. As soon as I'm able to get to them, I'll be picking up Beckett and Teyla. But you'd better have those medical teams and a hot meal ready."

Static followed his words.

Cursing explosively, Sheppard resumed his pacing. He hated sitting still for any reason, and having something so totally out of his control as the weather stop him from doing what needed to be done really got on his nerves. Determined to wait and get to Carson and Teyla as quickly as possible, he glared at the storm and tried to summon the patience he needed for this mission.

oOo

Teyla had fallen asleep some time ago. Carson looked across the room at her and smiled. They had sat side-by-side for over an hour, with her dozing on his shoulder before he gently nudged her toward a pallet made up of her coat, a blanket, and his coat for a pillow. Now, with her hair spread over the fur lining, she looked positively serene.

Wishing he could be as peaceful as she was, Carson turned back to staring at the fire. He'd slept quite a lot that day as a result of his concussion, and he was filled with this strange, restless energy now. Not that he could do much. He'd already endured the embarrassment of having Teyla haul him to his feet so he could take care of some personal business. She'd been gracious about it, giving him the privacy he needed, but it had irritated him to be so completely dependent on her.

The wind outside whistled through the open windows of the cabin, and he glanced over his shoulder at the darkness. He hated the vulnerable feeling it gave him. His imagination took over, creating eyes that peered into the cabin and right into his mind. He'd seen those eyes before and couldn't get away from them. They invaded his nightmares recently, and he knew he'd have to deal with it sooner or later. For some reason, he'd put off going to see Heightmeyer, knowing that the psychologist could help him but not wanting to admit how truly violated Michael's assault had left him.

Now, with the fire starting to die and Teyla asleep, Carson couldn't push the memories away. He usually worked in the infirmary until he was too tired to think, dropping into bed and ignoring the lingering feeling of being watched. Here, in this cabin, he didn't have that protection. Instead, the memories of his time strapped to that bed while Michael probed his mind invaded his waking moments.

He had never felt pain like he felt it that day. Oh, he'd broken limbs before and had gone through some painful things emotionally. But it was deeper. When Michael probed his mind, Carson had been unable to keep the Wraith out. No matter what he did to distract himself from the assault, Michael constantly pushed himself into Carson's face and into the forefront of his mind. His memories of his time on Hoff—one of the darkest times of his life—played over and over in his head as the Wraith summarily combed through them for any useful information. When that ended, then Michael triggered Carson's memories of the retrovirus. By the time Teyla had found him, he'd been semi-conscious while trying to figure out if he was really okay or had lost himself in his own fantasy to protect his mind.

The images that Michael had pulled from his mind weren't the only thing that the Wraith had done to Carson. He hadn't told anyone about the blood and tissue samples Michael had stolen while Carson was still reeling from the mental assault. As if that hadn't caused enough pain, both emotionally and physically, Michael had not used any kind of sedative before collecting his samples. Now, Carson pressed the back of his head against the wall of the cabin and tried with everything in him to keep from reliving the entire incident. He didn't want to go through that again, didn't want these memories, and didn't need to relive it now. But his emotions had other ideas and, if he were really honest, he needed to deal with this.

Before he knew it, tears had welled up in his eyes. Carson swallowed convulsively, surprised that the nausea that normally accompanied the memories had not manifested. Of course, he'd taken some anti-nausea medication a while ago and would likely feel the effects of it for another hour at least. But the tears were something that he definitely wasn't prepared to handle.

Biting his lip didn't hold them back, so he looked at the ceiling and tried to blink them away. They just kept coming, spilling down his cheeks as he struggled to keep a handle on his emotions. But they'd been repressed for so long that he could only hope to stay quiet enough not to wake Teyla. Glancing at her, he saw that she still slept peacefully. Her presence in this entire incident had kept him sane, and he quite liked having her so close. The attraction that stirred between them was not unwelcome but could also turn awkward if they weren't rescued soon.

Even thinking about Teyla did nothing to stop the memories of Michael's assault. Carson turned his attention back to the ceiling and finally gave in to the pull of his emotions. He tried to stay quiet, but the sobs wouldn't be kept back. Working to quiet the snuffling sounds, he let out all of the pressure that had built over the last few weeks. His efforts to suppress the emotions only resulted in making them worse when they finally did escape. His head ached as he cried, but he felt as if something inside had been cleansed of the darkness that Michael's probe had left behind. The memories would linger, and he still needed to talk to Heightmeyer when he returned to Atlantis, but the first steps toward healing had been taken.

oOo

Teyla stirred when Carson cleared his throat. At first, she'd merely cracked her eyes to peek at him, hoping to get some more sleep. After dozing on his shoulder for a while, she felt comfortable with the doctor and didn't want to do anything that would hinder the best rest she'd received in a while. But a sniffle had pulled her back from the brink of sleep, and she'd watched through barely opened eyes as tears began to trace their way down his face.

At first, Teyla wanted to rise and go to him, calm the pain he must be feeling. But something stopped her. Carson had been through quite an ordeal in recent weeks, and she had always admired how he bravely pushed on through life. Being trapped must have heightened the emotions he had carried and allowed him to feel them all over again.

As the tears continued to flow, Carson leaned his head against the wall behind him. Teyla watched as the fire highlighted the tears streaming down his face. As they flowed, her heart went out to him. She wanted to sit next to him, pull him into her arms, and simply hold him through it. But she could not. And she would not. To do so would embarrass him further than his dependency on her had already done, and she refused to take this simple moment from him. While painful, it would ultimately allow him to heal from the horrific things Michael had done. Teyla knew that feeling well, having endured many such moments. She decided that, when the emotional storm had passed, she would sit with him, share a cup of the last bit of instant coffee, and simply listen.

Finally, after much sniffling and working to keep his cries as soft as possible, Carson scrubbed a hand over his face. Teyla closed her eyes when he started to turn her way and forced herself to breathe evenly. Her ears, however, followed his actions as he wiped his face and tried to settle into some rest. Figuring she could "wake up" now, she stirred, not needing to pretend to stretch muscles that had been still for too long. When she finally opened her eyes, Carson was watching her with a soft smile on his face.

Teyla returned the smile, loving how his gaze warmed her in spite of the shadows still lingering on his face. Rather than calling attention to it, she chose to sit up, push her hair from her face and glance at the fire. Then, seeing that they needed more wood, she left and allowed Carson some time to himself.

oOo

As Teyla headed for the door to get more wood, Carson smiled at nothing in particular. Watching her wake had been incredible. The sleepy expression on her face, the way she stretched luxuriously, and her graceful movements as she became fully aware of their surroundings only made her more beautiful to him. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him slightly. Teyla gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before carrying the wood to the fireplace. She crouched to put more wood on the fire and reached for the pot they'd used to heat water. Sometime later, with two steaming cups in her hand, she added instant coffee and offered one to him.

"Thank you, love." The endearment slipped off his tongue as if it had been designed specifically for her. If she noticed the gruffness in his voice, she didn't say anything. Carson sipped the instant coffee, not complaining because he knew this was the last. Tomorrow's breakfast would be an MRE, power bars and warm water.

Teyla settled next to him, her shoulder brushing his. "How is your leg?"

He eyed the throbbing extremity. "As well as can be expected." Not wanting to have a serious discussion right now, he didn't tell her how badly it ached or how every movement agitated the bruises from his fall. He'd run a scan over his entire body and knew that he didn't have any internal injuries, so he supposed he should be grateful. But ibuprofen only took the barest edge off of the pain. If he didn't get back to Atlantis soon, however, the injury could become much more difficult to repair.

Rather than saying anything, Teyla merely drank her coffee and stared at the fire. Carson appreciated her presence. Something told him that she'd seen a part of his melt-down, but he was thankful she didn't bring it up. Almost unbidden, the song his mum used to sing to him came to mind. _Hold me fast, let me stand in the hollow of Thy hand. Keep me safe 'til the storm passes by._ He knew it had been written as a prayer, and he often thought of it as a prayer. But, right now, he couldn't help but feel that Teyla's presence had become the haven for him. Having her close right now meant more than he knew how to express, and he realized that, when they returned to Atlantis, their friendship had changed forever.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So, my next story is getting close to posting, so I'm speeding up the post on these final two chapters in this story. So, next week, look for "Heritage of Fire" to begin. Also, this chapter was intended to be the final chapter in this story, but **pisces317** gave me an idea, and **theicemenace** threatened me if I didn't add a fifth chapter. Hence, the "TBC" at the end. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

It was still snowing when Carson woke the next morning. Without the pounding rain and furious wind, the storm seemed less dangerous than it had been. He blinked grit from his eyes, smiling and glancing down at the woman who still slept on his shoulder.

Late last night, after his emotional breakdown, Teyla had sat with him until they'd both fallen asleep. Sometime during those hours, she'd retrieved their coats to use as extra blankets, settling herself on his shoulder. She hadn't even minded when he'd put his arm around her, offering her some warmth against the night. Or so he tried to pretend. The very act of holding another human being, especially one as special as Teyla, had helped soothe the final vestiges of terror from his mind. A few moments later, he had drifted into the deepest sleep he'd had in weeks. Of course, his leg woke him the next time he tried to move.

Now, he stared at the ceiling as he allowed consciousness to fully return. This time in the cabin, while not of his or Teyla's design, had changed things between them. They had always shared a close friendship with ups and downs. He still remembered how she'd hit him while possessed by the Wraith. While his head no longer ached as badly from his concussion, the cut above his eyebrow reminded him of how that moment had felt. And she had been there when Perna died, comforting him in that silent way of hers. When Ford had nearly strangled him, Teyla had been the one to talk the drugged-up Marine lieutenant down from his rage. She had shared the experience of being held hostage by Ronon, as well. So many things had happened with this woman, and he had always forced himself to look at her as a friend. With all the trappings of Atlantis stripped away, he was now able to examine his emotions for her without thinking about the obstacles.

He cared for her. Och, not in the way a man loves a woman he plans to marry, but in the way a man cares when he wants to know if this woman could be The One. Shaking his head slightly, Carson grinned at his own melodramatic thoughts. Of course he'd be attracted to Teyla. What normal male from Earth wouldn't be? He remembered telling Rodney once that he needed friends like Teyla. But this time in the cabin had changed all of that. As had their shared experiences. He was still very much attracted to her, but it was deeper than simply a physical reaction. There was a connection between them, something that could become so much more if they allowed it.

Teyla stirred at that moment, and Carson's smile widened as she snuggled closer. It meant something when a woman trusted him enough to protect her even while she slept, especially a warrior like Teyla. A few minutes later, after she'd slipped an arm around his waist and dozed, he felt her stiffen. She lifted her head suddenly and blinked owlishly at him. A small smile tipped her lips upward, and she seemed to be daring him to pull away. Rather than doing so, he returned the smile and waited while she made her own decisions. He would not make this more awkward than it had to be, nor would he force something on her that she didn't want.

After a long moment, she sat up. Her coat fell from her shoulders, and she simply stared at the dying fire while he rubbed his eyes. Once she'd fully returned to awareness, Teyla glanced his direction. "Good morning."

Carson chuckled at that. "Aye." He pushed himself up on his elbows, unable to hide the wince that jostling his injured leg produced. "I think the storm's settled a bit."

Teyla pushed to her feet and moved to the window. "I believe you are right." She flitted from the window to their packs, pulling out power bars until she somehow found one more MRE. Holding it up, she smiled apologetically. "This is all we have."

Carson nodded. "It's better than power bars."

"Yes," she agreed. After setting it near the fireplace, she crouched at his side. "I should check your injury."

He nodded, knowing she was right. The ibuprofen hadn't relieved much pain, and the fact he'd managed to sleep at all was down to Teyla's warmth next to him and the concussion he'd sustained the day before. Verbally walking her through the checks she needed to make on his leg, he focused on keeping any sign of pain down to a wince at best, a groan at worst. When she was finally finished, he reluctantly admitted that he needed help to get to his feet. Teyla gracefully helped him up and turned back to the MRE as he hopped to the door. The pain was awful, but he refused to embarrass himself in front of her.

Finally back by the fire, Carson slid to the ground in a sitting position, sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip in spite of the cold. The warmth of the fire seeped into his body, and he smiled as he accepted the MRE that Teyla offered. More vegetable beef soup, clearly not one that others enjoyed. Though, after this experience, he figured he'd always think of Teyla when he smelled this soup.

As they ate, his mind turned to practical matters. They needed to move. While they had enough wood to keep warm, they didn't have enough food. The snow would provide water, but even Carson knew that most animals would be holed up somewhere, waiting out the storm. And there was only so much hunting Teyla could do. Clearing his throat, he met her eyes. "You should go to the gate."

A reluctant expression crossed her face. "Carson. . . ."

He held up a hand. "I know what you're goin' to say, love, an' I understand. I wouldnae want ta leave ye behind if our situations were reversed. But we're out of food. And, while I know you can hunt, there's only so much you can do in this weather. With the storm liftin', you should continue to the gate an' get help."

"John said he would return for us." She gave him a determined smile.

"Aye, but he must no' have been able to make it through the storm. An' we have no way of knowin' if our radios were damaged in the fall or if the storm disrupted the signal." Carson leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Teyla, I cannae go, or I would. I need you to head to the gate."

She lowered her eyes while still holding his hand. He was right, and she knew it. They were closer to the gate than the village, so it made sense. "You are right." She squeezed his hand and let go.

He gave her an encouraging smile when she looked up. "I'll be fine," he assured her. "Jus' leave enough wood nearby that I can get through the day. One way or the other, you'll be back before nightfall."

A flurry of activity followed as Teyla carried several piles of wood into the cabin. Carson watched, hating his inability to get up and help her. He did manage to reposition himself near enough to the fire to feed logs into the flames but far enough away so that he wasn't uncomfortable. Teyla gathered their belongings, tugging his medical kit to his side. When he opened it to retrieve some more ibuprofen, he smiled. She'd replaced his pictures where he could see them. The simple action was a reminder that family was important. Glancing at Teyla as he swallowed the tablets, he wondered if she could become part of that family.

Finally, she pulled her coat around her shoulders. "You are certain you will be okay?"

"Aye." He smiled as she knelt next to him.

"Carson. . . ." She clearly struggled with her next words, not finding a way to say them though he could read her expressions well enough. She also felt the pull between them.

"I know, love," he said softly. Holding her gaze for a moment more, he smiled. Once he got out of this cabin, had a shower and shave—not to mention a hot meal—and got his leg in a cast, he intended to follow through on what he felt for her. But right now was not the time to say anything. "You should go, before the storm grows worse again."

Teyla nodded and stood, touching his shoulder one final time before heading to the door. Carson watched her leave and then let out a deep breath. He was alone, but her concern for him stayed with him as he closed his eyes and willed away the hours.

oOo

Sheppard pulled up the HUD on the Jumper when he woke the next morning. He'd paced late into the night, finally pulling one of the blankets he'd prepared for Carson and Teyla around his shoulders and sleeping on the bench of the Jumper. Not the most comfortable, but he'd been warm and dry. Which was more than he could say for his friends. Today, their life signs were still strong, though they'd split up. Watching one of the life signs head down the path, he shook his head. Someone was injured, and the other had decided to use the break in the storm to go for help. While it was something he would have done, Sheppard couldn't help but feel frustration.

Deciding that he would also use the break in the storm, he fired up the Jumper and took off. The storm still buffeted the small craft a bit, but it was nothing compared to the gale from the day before. All the rain water had frozen beneath the snow, and it made the path to the gate dangerous. Something Teyla likely knew. Part of Sheppard hoped it was Teyla on the path, and the other part hoped she'd stayed behind. Not wanting either of the pair injured, however, he wasn't sure how to feel.

The little canyon where they'd taken refuge was still a wind tunnel, but it was manageable today. Sheppard flew as close to the hiding spot as he could, setting down at the edge of a forested area. Pulling his uniform jacket around his shoulders, he lowered the back hatch of the Jumper and shivered. At least he wouldn't be out in this for long.

The snow was deep in places, and he stepped carefully as he followed the blinking dot on his life signs detector. The second one was out of range right now, but Sheppard was more concerned with who had stayed behind. That indicated injuries, though the life sign was strong and steady. Finding the hunting cabin with the warm glow of a fire flickering out the window meant that someone was home. Cautiously approaching the door in case an armed mountain man met him, he pushed it open and blinked. Carson Beckett sat partially upright against a wall, his right leg propped on a thick pack while a fire blazed brightly in the fireplace. The doc blinked right back at him, looking pale under two day's growth of a beard. A cut above his eye had bled, but someone—probably Teyla—had cleaned and bandaged it.

"Colonel!"

"Carson." Sheppard lowered the P90 he'd brought just in case and rushed to his friend's side. "What happened?"

"Oh, took a bit of a tumble down the side of the mountain." Carson shifted, using his arms to leverage himself up a bit, and Sheppard grinned. The doc's rear had to be numb by now.

Looking around, Sheppard nodded. "How bad's the leg?"

"It's broken, but that's it." Carson started gathering the supplies he could reach. "I ran the scanner over myself after it happened, an' there's no other injuries besides cuts, bruises, an' a moderate concussion. Though Teyla doesn't know that."

"She knows you're concussed, though?"

"Aye, but I told her it was a 'wee' concussion." Carson smiled at him. "I didnae want to worry her any more than she was."

Sheppard understood that mentality. "What do you say we get you into the Jumper, pick up Teyla, and get back home?"

Carson grinned. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Great." Sheppard collected some snow and tossed it onto the fire, hearing the hiss as the snow melted. But the flames died down, and he stamped out the rest of the coals to prevent anything else from catching. Then, he carefully threw the pack that Carson had used to prop up his leg over his shoulder and eyed the doc. "This is gonna hurt."

"Aye." Carson rolled his eyes. "It's the third time I've climbed to my feet in recent days."

Sheppard didn't need to be told why. Instead, he simply pulled the doc to his feet and held the other man's shoulder while Carson steadied himself. Then, carefully, the two of them headed back to the Jumper. Carson started shivering before they got there, commenting that he'd sent his warm coat with Teyla as she walked to the gate. Sheppard didn't say anything, knowing he would have done the same. In the Jumper, however, he wrapped one of the warm blankets around Carson's shoulders as he helped the doctor position himself on a bench in the back. Then, he settled into the pilot's chair and took off. It was time to collect Teyla and get home.

oOo

The snow lessened as Teyla descended the mountain. She stepped cautiously, already having slipped several times on ice beneath the snow. Once, she'd gone down hard, and her ankle throbbed a bit. Thinking about how Carson had handled the pain of his broken leg, however, she simply ground her teeth together and pressed on.

Part of her wished she had stayed behind in the cabin. In those few hours, Carson had endeared himself to her and had reminded her that there was more to life than simply fighting the Wraith. She spent time with her people, of course, but she had not felt this drawn to a man in a long time. In the past, she'd felt this attraction for John, but the colonel had focused on being the leader his people needed. Accustomed to putting the needs of her people first, Teyla had not complained. But Carson was different. Yes, he was a leader, but he was also a healer. He had a gentle side that she had seen time and again, but having it turned to her out of more than mere concern for her physical well-being was special. She wanted to experience that again.

The sound of a Jumper in flight brought her head up, and she smiled widely as it decloaked in front of her. John grinned from the pilot seat, and Teyla headed toward the small field where he landed. She was still an hour's walk from the gate, so the ride was welcome. In the Jumper, Carson smiled happily from beneath several warm blankets, and Teyla touched his shoulder as she greeted John. The time for their conversation would come, but now was not that moment. Instead, she settled where both Carson and John could see her and watched the gate come into view. She was going home.

oOo

A medical check, shower, shave, hot meal, cast, and strong pain killers later, Carson sat happily in one of the infirmary beds. Being a patient in his own infirmary was awkward, but he made the most of the situation by enjoying the warmth around him. Rodney and Ronon had already visited, making sure he'd be okay before heading to get some dinner for themselves. Amanda Cole fussed over him, giving him all the warm liquids he wanted. And Elizabeth had even stopped by, her smile telling Carson more than anything how concerned she'd been.

Now, the only person Carson wanted to see was walking his way. He frowned as Teyla limped slightly, but the sparkle in her eyes as she set a cup of hot tea next to him was worth every moment. "I am glad you will be okay."

"Aye, me too," he agreed with a chuckle. "How are you, love?"

"I will be fine." She shrugged a bit sheepishly. "On the walk to the gate, I slipped on some ice and twisted my ankle. Dr. Cole says it will recover in a couple of days."

"Good." Carson sipped his tea and held her gaze. "Teyla, back in the cabin. . . ."

She nodded. "I also wished to speak with you about that."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She met his eyes. "What we shared there was. . .special. And I had hoped that, once we returned to Atlantis. . . ."

His smile widened as she stumbled over the words. Deciding to put her out of her misery, he took the lead by touching her hand. "Aye, I agree." Glancing at his casted leg, he frowned. "I'll have this heavy thing for a wee while. But would you join me for dinner once I get out of here? Just the two of us?"

The hesitance on her face faded, and a smile blossomed in its place. "I would love to."

Carson nodded and settled back into his bed. They spent the evening chatting about lighthearted subjects while sipping hot tea from a carafe that Amanda brought from the mess hall. When Teyla finally excused herself, Carson leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was home, alive, and had a date with a beautiful woman. At this point in time, life was good.

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the final chapter. A special thanks to **pisces317** for the idea of this chapter, as well as a beta for it. And to **theicemenace** for the beta, as well. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Teyla and Carson escaped from the storm with very few injuries. Of course, Carson's broken leg and concussion made up for Teyla's unscathed condition, but he wasn't one to complain, especially when she came down with a nasty cold a full twenty-four hours after their return. Since no one besides Carson was in the infirmary on a regular basis, Cole allowed her to visit and distract the bored CMO in the evenings. He was grateful for Teyla's presence and, though concerned for her, couldn't help but smile every time she sneezed. He'd not seen Teyla ill in all the time she'd been with the Atlantis Expedition, and she had this adorable way of wrinkling her nose just before she sneezed. He made certain to hide the grin quickly and hand her a Kleenex, but it never failed to amuse him.

After two days of observation, Amanda finally released Carson to go back to his quarters. He quickly emailed Teyla, asking her if she wanted to wait until she felt better for their dinner together. He would have the cast for another six weeks or so, and he didn't want to wait that long to find out if the chemistry they'd shared in the cabin was a fluke. But he was willing to wait for her to feel better. To his surprise, she replied that she would love to join him for dinner that very evening. So, instead of the planned picnic on a balcony, he sweet-talked the kitchen into bringing him two servings of a hearty chicken noodle soup and warm tea.

Teyla arrived on time, and Carson happily used his crutches to let her in. She sounded quite stopped up and ruefully held up the box of Kleenex she'd brought. "I hope you do not think me silly for this," she said softly. "But I did not want to wait for our date."

Smiling at her, he motioned to the table and chairs he'd set up through the afternoon. "Of course not." After she'd sat down, he made himself comfortable. "I, for one, am glad you came. I didn't want to wait, either."

As she accepted the bowl of soup he passed to her, she glanced at his cast. "How is your leg?"

"Oh, throbbin' a wee bit." He smiled when she frowned. "I'm doin' much better, love. I've got the right kind of medications that keep the pain to a minimum, and just bein' able to get up an' down on my own is a blessing. If all goes well, I'll be back in the infirmary within a week."

"That is good to hear." She sneezed immediately after that, making him smile at her perturbed expression.

They enjoyed the dinner together, laughing about little things that had happened during their stay on the other world. Amanda had already told Carson that the logger he'd treated just before leaving was making a great recovery, and he thankfully allowed her to accompany Colonel Sheppard's team to check in with the village. After eating, Carson allowed Teyla to drag him to the couch, where she cuddled into his side while they watched a movie. He honestly didn't remember much of the movie, just how it felt to have her that close to him. Every now and then, she'd stop to sneeze, cough, or blow her nose, and he was careful to never try to "doctor" her. This evening wasn't about being a doctor, but about being a normal guy on a date. Teyla left almost immediately after the movie, having nearly fallen asleep on Carson's shoulder, and he smiled when she turned to glance back at him and wave.

A day later, he started feeling the scratchiness in the back of his throat. Within a few hours, the congestion started to build, and he shook his head. He'd known it was a risk to have Teyla over during her cold, but he honestly hadn't planned on catching it. Deciding there was nothing for it, he hobbled down to the infirmary and gathered the few cold remedies stocked there. Illness wasn't something Atlantis dealt with on a regular basis—not something as mundane as a cold—and he made a mental note to order more supplies of vitamin C and decongestants.

Within a day, he was sneezing along with Teyla, her apologetic glance always met with a smirk that said he didn't mind being sick after their date. After all, he likely wouldn't have caught it if they hadn't spent that wonderful time just watching a movie. Teyla returned the favor he'd done for her, however, and invited him over for dinner the next evening. He showed up—minus the Kleenex—and was served the mess hall's version of tuttle root soup and Athosian tea. This time, they sat at the table and laughed themselves silly as they told stories about their lives previous to coming to Atlantis. She never once mentioned the cold and soon had tears of laughter in her eyes as he told her of how many times he'd frightened the family dog and his siblings with every cold he'd ever had. She didn't quite believe him about the sheer _volume_ of his sneezes until he actually did sneeze.

Sheppard and Rodney kept a close eye on the pair for the next few days, seeing how Teyla's cold cleared up after seven days and Carson's lingered just a bit longer. Six days after their return to Atlantis, Carson managed to join Sheppard's team for dinner. He'd done so in the past, but it had become a regular habit with his budding relationship with Teyla. Tonight, she sat across from him, right where they could exchange meaningful glances without being too obvious. Carson's cold had begun to clear up by this time, though he punctuated their chatter with several loud sneezes. Much to his chagrin, he wasn't so adorable with his cold.

Finally, Rodney glared. "Geez, Carson! Can't you sneeze any louder?"

"I'm sorry, Rodney!" Carson gave his friend a mock glare. "I'll avoid muffling it next time so ya can see what loud really is."

"Oh, I know what loud is," Rodney rejoined. "You've only been making the entire mess hall echo every time you sneeze."

Carson shifted in his chair. "Not everyone can be as delicate as Teyla when they're ill." As he spoke, he gave her a sidelong smile.

Sheppard picked up on the look. "Yeah, speaking of that. How come none of us are sick? We were on that planet, too."

Carson realized in that moment that any hopes of keeping their relationship quiet had just been dashed. Teyla held his gaze for a moment before recovering gracefully. "Perhaps it is because Carson and I were exposed to the elements for so long. After all, we were completely soaked by the rain."

Next to Carson, Ronon smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

"So," Sheppard asked with an amused glint in his eyes, "no other reason why she shared her cold with you, Doc?"

Carson tried to act nonchalant and innocent when he shook his head but knew he'd failed miserably when Sheppard caught up to him after dinner. Rodney had agreed to dump Carson's tray considering that Carson was still on crutches, and the colonel hurried to fall into step beside the doctor. "Carson and Teyla, sittin' in a tree," Sheppard sang softly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Carson turned to glare. "Shut it!" he growled.

"Why?" Sheppard shrugged. "Way I see it, Doc, you and Teyla have a special thing going. Far be it from me to stand in the way. _But_ that doesn't mean I'm not gonna have my say."

"Oh, an' what's that?" Carson asked, stopping in the corridor to meet the colonel's eyes.

Sheppard clearly wasn't expecting the open challenge. "Just. . .you know, don't hurt her." He cringed when Carson gave him an exasperated expression. "I know you're a doctor and hurting her isn't your intentions or even part of your vocabulary. Just. . .I know how things can go suddenly wrong. I'm glad for the two of you, so make sure you do things right."

Carson blinked. "Is this the Big Brother Talk, Colonel?"

Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Oh, okay." Carson nodded. "Was there anythin' else you wanted to say?"

Sheppard shrugged. "No." He clapped the doctor on the shoulder. "Have a great evening."

Carson stared after him, blinking at how easy that had been. He'd seen the chemistry between John and Teyla when she'd first joined the Expedition and had not wanted to interfere. To have the colonel approve meant something, but he was too tired to figure it out or even care about it.

Then, he heard Sheppard's voice echo back as the colonel sang. "Carson and Teyla, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Colonel!"

Sheppard turned at Carson's call.

The doctor grinned. "Remember your physical is comin' up. An' I have big needles."

For a millisecond, Sheppard's face tensed as if the threat meant something. Then, Carson felt that too-familiar tickle in his sinuses. "Oh, crap!" he muttered just as he sneezed. The last he saw of Colonel Sheppard was the man walking down the hall, laughing as his sneeze echoed down the corridor. Deciding to deal with the mischievous military commander another day, Carson made his way to his quarters and dropped into bed.

He and Teyla had something between them. And Sheppard approved. And he couldn't wait to get over his cold. As he'd thought when he first came home, life was good.

~The End~


End file.
